Save Me, My Strawberry
by WritesTooMuch
Summary: Ichigo has taken a liking to Senna, but she is taken away from him. What will he do to get her back? And what if he cannot? What will he do then and how will he cope with all of it...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (more like an introduction) xD**

I dropped my training sword on the floor and collapsed on my bed out of exhaustion.  
"Damn what a long day" I breathed out as i heard footsteps approach me.  
"Well y'know I've had an even longer day sitting here all day on my own. And its all your fault" A familiar voice said, sounding annoyed.  
"You know its for your own safety." Ichigo said rolling around to look at her.  
"Yeah, yeah i've heard it all before." She sighed. " I'm that shini-namabob and some bad guys want to get me" She sat down next to me."How comes you get to go out Strawberry?"  
"Cause i need to train hard so that i could protect you" When I realised what I said, I added "and everyone else in Karakura Town" She giggled.  
"Well fine." Before she walked out the room she added smiling "...make sure not to over work yourself"

_That girl...

* * *

_

I woke up in the middle of the night. At first i wasn't sure why, but soon a bright flash of lightning roared across my window, followed by a loud clap. _Damn, Yuzu is really afraid of thunder and lightning_, i thought while i got out of bed. As i walked towards my sister room- wanting to check up on her- i saw a light on downstairs. _I swear its 3am, who would be up so early?..._

When i walked into the living room, i saw purple hair sticking out from behind the sofa. There sat Senna, with her arms holding her legs and her chin on her knees. With every bolt of lighting and a clap of thunder she'd jump slightly. I guess Yuzu wasn't the only one afraid of it. I grabbed my iPod form the kitchen table and turned on the loudest, yet nicest song i had on it and gave it to her. For a moment she didn't even see me. But when she looked up i saw tears running down her face. I quickly grabbed the quilt from the sofa and wrapped it around her. While she placed the headphones in her years i held her tightly in my arms. "You're safe with me" I said knowing that she wouldn't hear me through the headphones.  
"Thanks" She quietly whispered.

_That's what happened the night before she was taken from me..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ichigo is a shinigami, Senna isnt. She is a normal girl who these bad guys are after .. ( i still have to think of a reason why... hahah xD )**

**P.S in the flashback.. the points of view will change.. a lot xD

* * *

**

I lay there in pain. Pain from the wounds and pain from the loss. I wanted her back; i needed her back. I knew i had to save her,but i didnt know where to go. I desperately ran around the whole town for hours looking for her; but there was no answer. No one wanted to help, after all no one even remembers her. No one knows she existed. To me she did, and i'll never forget her,ever.

The bad guys might have her now, but not for any longer. I will save her, there are no 'but's or 'if's. I will and thats it. I grabbed my Kon pill and ran out the door leaving all my pain behind me.

While i ran desperately i remembered the first time i saved her and she saved me ,over six years ago...

* * *

***flashback***

_(Senna's point of view);_

I was nearly eight years old when it happened. I was young and all I wanted was to get my doll back; a dog had taken it and ran off down the hill near the river. I followed him. No matter how many times I tripped and fell I carried on running after the dog. It was my favourite and only doll; I didn t want to let it go. I knew that the hill went straight down to the river but I didn t care. I was oblivious to the fact that I may get hurt. I ran desperately, only to fall again, for the last time. It felt like I was flying before I hit something .Suddenly I felt cold. I couldn t breathe. I gasped and water entered my mouth. I soon realised where I was. I had fallen into the river. I remember how it felt to drown. My life didn t flash before my eyes, in fact nothing did. It was emptiness. Emptiness and loneliness was all I felt. That just proved to me that I was alone. Even if I was only seven years old, I knew there was no one in the world that cared for me. I was alone. When I couldn t struggle anymore and I let out the very last breath I had, a wash of relief flowed through me. I was free. Just before I closed my eyes, I saw a black shadow above me.

_(Ichigo's poit of view);_

I sat by the river on that cold winter day. The water wasn t yet frozen but it was ice cold. I grimaced at the wind as it whispered that death was coming. Was it coming for me? Or for someone else? I didn t care. I just sat there like a statue; waiting. Some time after midday I hear a scream. It wasn t loud and it wasn t a painful scream. If I wasn t listening, I wouldn t have heard it at all. My instincts tingled to warn me. Something is happening, I thought. I ran up to the the river; where I saw a little girl. She had purple hair and was wearing a bright pink coat. What was she doing? Running by a river all alone I knew what was coming. I was expecting it. And just like that she fell; her red yellow ribbon flying away from her hair. I couldn t just sit back and watch; even f there was a possibility that the girl was just a ghost and i might get hurt. Something inside me screamed at me to save the girl. And so I did. I stretched my hand out reaching for her. She slid through my fingers and I dived into the freezing pain was unbearable; but I had to save her. I reached out for her hand again and this time I got it. Sorrow filed me when I realised the girl wasn t breathing anymore. I was too late to save her, and now I cannot even save myself. The freezing water numbed my hands and feet. I couldnt get to the surface anymore.

_(Back to Senna's point of view);_

When I felt arms around me, my eyes shot open; I was still underwater and everything was blurred but I saw a pair of eyes. They were framed by long lashes and were a dark brown but at that moment they seemed to brighten my world. I gasped and water filled my mouth and lungs. The dark eyes opened wide as I started to choke. A head surrounded with long orange hair turned frantically from one side to the other looking for a way out of this darkness. It s too late. We are both going to die. I was only seven but I knew that.  
Suddenly I was flying. He had thrown me up so that he d save me while he sunk deeper into the cold water. I was alone again and I didn t know what to do; I couldn t just let him die but my young and now weak body was no use. I couldn t help him. Help! I screamed as loud as I could. Somebody help! There was no answer. I looked around looking for something that could help me . The only thing i saw was an old rope tied onto a tree; as if it was used as a swing. I quickly ran over to the tree grabbing the rope.  
I knew i wasnt strong enough to pull him out, but i had to try; after all, he saved me.

_(For the last time.. Back to Ichigo's point of view);_

I saw a blurred pink shadow above the water. I thought i heard muffled sounds of shouting, but i could be wrong. As I stretched my hand out, as if someone would just grad hold of them i felt a string. It wasnt a normal string, it was thick. More like a rope. I wasnt sure what it was doing there but i grabbed for it. Soon enough, somehow i was on the surface; breathing heavily with scared amber eyes looking at me.

***end of flashback***

**

* * *

**

I have to save her.


End file.
